goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Dunce Misbehaves At Dairy Queen (Gets Grounded)
Summary Dunce wanted to go to Dairy Queen, But Stella said no because they’re watching An American Tail on VHS, but when the tape was broken, Dunce was lucky. At Dairy Queen, Dunce ordered a Reese’s Outrageous Blizzard, But when the blizzards are out until Friday, he decided to scare everyone with Gwangi and destory the restaurant with four bombs. Now he is in big trouble! Transcript Dunce: Stella the poodle, since you were babysitting me, Can we please go to Dairy Queen for dessert? Stella: But no, because we’re staying home to watch An American Tail on VHS! Dunce: But Stella! THAT MOVIE IS FOR BABIES, I WOULD JUST ENJOY HANGING OUT AT DAIRY QUEEN INSTEAD OF WATCHING A BORING BRAINLESS AND DUMB ANIMATION ABOMINATION! Stella: Stop being a brat or you can’t have anything at all! Sonic: But Stella, our VHS of An American Tail was broken yesterday. Stella: Hear about something? Sonic Said That our tape of An American Tail was broken, now it’s Time For Dairy Queen! Dunce: Yay! (At Dairy Queen) Waitress: Welcome to Dairy Queen! how can i help you? Dunce: Can i order the Reese’s Outrageous Blizzard? please? Waitress: I'm sorry, but we're out of that item until Friday! Dunce (Shouty Guy's Voice): WHAT? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME? YOU ARE SUCH A PIECE OF GUTTER TRASH! Stella: Dunce, stop being mean to the Waitress or you will have nothing at all! Dunce: I have a better idea! Why not go across the street and buy a diamond ring, then we would be safe if you try to engage me? Stella: DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! Dunce: Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me now, engage that toucan so bad, engage me right here at Dairy Queen! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME!!! Stella: Stop it now! Dunce: IF YOU CAN’T ENGAGE ME? FINE EVERYONE, I'M GOING TO DESTROY DAIRY QUEEN! (Dunce throws bombs at the restaurant, causing the Restaurant to get destroyed) (The GoAnipolis Police comes in) Male Japanese Police Officer: DUNCE TOUCAN SAM NICKERSON! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE FOR DESTROYING ANOTHER PLACE AGAIN! THAT'S IT, STELLA IS TAKING YOU HOME RIGHT NOW! THERE WILL BE NOTHING FOR YOU! YOU BIG BABY BULLY! Stella: Oh Gosh, now the police had arrived, let's get out of here before we'll be thrown to prison! (in the red 2017 Honda sports car) Dunce: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Stella: STOP CRYING DUNCE! I TOLD YOU IF YOU KEPT ACTING UP! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING! Dunce: But... Stella: QUIT YOUR MOUTH! YOU'VE BEEN A VERY BAD BOY TODAY, I SHOULD'VE SAID NO ABOUT TAKING YOU ANYWHERE OUT IN PUBLIC IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND I'M NEVER TAKING YOU ANYWHERE ELSE EVER AGAIN, AT ALL! Dunce: QUIET THE HECK OFF YOU PIECE OF GUTTER TRASH! (The Honda sports car got crashed into the tree) Stella (Kidaroo Voice): DUNCE, THAT'S IT! PARENTS, TAKE HER HOME TO BED EARLY. RIGHT NOW! MAKE SURE HE'S BANNED FROM TV, VIDEO GAMES, AND EVERYTHING ELSE EXCEPT HIS BED AND BLANKET! DID BOTH OF YOU HEAR THAT HE DESTROYED THE BUILDING WITH BOMBS AND GWANGI WHEN HE CAN’T GET WHAT WE WANT? Dunce’s Mother: DUNCE! We are disappointed in you for misbehaving at Dairy Queen by destroying the building, and we cannot believe that! You Know What? You're going to bed when we get home, missy. (parents take Dunce home to bed early) Dunce’s Mother : Go To Bed, NOW! And never ever come out again until August when you start high school! The End Category:Dunce Gets Grounded Series 1